icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Kress Gallery
Picture 164.png Picture 169.png|Nathan at the Kids'Choice Awards 2009. Picture 171.png Nathan_kress.jpg NkonHOUSE.png|Nathan Kress on HOUSE 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg ashley-argota-nathan-kress-stellar-night-04.jpg|Nathan at the Starlight Children’s Foundation’s 2010 “A Stellar Night” Gala VIP Kids Lounge on March 19, 2010. erin-sanders-dragon-premiere-18.jpg|Nathan at the How To Train Your Dragon premiere. jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg|Nathan at the Kids' Choice Awards 2010 ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-06.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota at the premiere of "16 Wishes" held at the Harmony Gold Theater. 091028.jpg jennette-mccurdy-kca-jjj-03.jpg jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-03.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg|Nathan at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun on March 14, 2010. nathan-kress-santa-monica-03.jpg|Nathan with Ariana Grande at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun. nathan-kress-santa-monica-05.jpg|Nathan with his shades off. ariana-grande-nathan-kress-xbox-01.jpg|Nathan at Xbox 360's Project Natal on June 13, 2010. nathan-kress-true-jackson-01.jpg|Nathan with Keke Palmer on the set of True Jackson VP ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-04.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota, backstage at the Kids Helping Kids Project Haiti event at Avalon in Hollywood on February 28, 2010. ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-01.jpg alyson-stoner-savannah-outen-helping-haiti-03.jpg nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-02.jpg|Nathan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-04.jpg|Nathan at the premiere of "16 Wishes" debby-ryan-nathan-kress-mayfest-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-08.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-06.jpg|2010 Kids' Choice Awards miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-07.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-08.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-10.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Well Done Awards nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-25.jpg|Signing autographs at Well Done Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-01.jpg|Stopping to chat and sign autographs for fans tumblr_l4ib1ftVwl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Nathan posing with a Tiger Beat magazine tumblr_l5qe8f7mMg1qzw6dco1_400.jpg 706640cp.jpg 706640co.jpg|Miranda and Nathan at the "Despicable Me" premiere.|link=Miranda Cosgrove and nathan kress jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-01.jpg|Nathan Kress at the "Scott Pilgrim Vs The World" premiere in Hollywood on July 27, 2010. jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-11.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Scott Pilgrim premiere jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-10.jpg|Nathan, Jennette, and part of Noah together at the Scott Pilgrim premiere tumblr_l6feedEhFD1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6fefyzZtv1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6rfe8nKc71qd5gm8o1_400.jpg tumblr_l6tp9w5pCQ1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp9dPMp21qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tpdnZahB1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8weenW1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8fTw0Z1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6egdneLQi1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6e8jlxVkO1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5vxtcW0Fx1qaw8i4o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_l5shxemY1U1qcaq02o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5f1ztCihP1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6pp7rzZJb1qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_l59sb3ZG2G1qaw8i4o1_500.png NathanKress.jpg|link= gggugo9.jpg 134.jpg goofynathan.gif Nathan_Kress_by_Kanname_Fitzpatrick.jpg|Nathan kress fan pic|link=Nathan Kress NathanKressPromoPhotocrpd2_1.jpg|link=Nathan Kress tumblr_kznwrdPnAI1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Nathan kress Fan pic|link=Nathan kress Tumblr l9qeidsBsz1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr l9w8kqVASJ1qc4hvoo1 500.jpg 4BA45C1A-C09F-38A7-9FED389CF83D9C5D-237574.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+BnAUiNFpQmBl.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+vqAPMX9ZZH2l.jpg 20090108_b_dig_0772_pro-350x478.jpg gal-nick-icarly.jpg NathanKress99.jpg NathanKress200.jpg nathan-kress.jpg nathan-kress-dishes-kisses.jpg Hottie.jpg 4828597821_037a7020dd.jpg Clarke Kent (Aka Nathan Kress) 2.jpg Clarke Kent (Aka Nathan Kress).jpg imagesCAEAAG21.jpg imagesCAS1IUNX.jpg tumblr_l8ri3zFRHa1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8mg7o1o381qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9y5fgtr2K1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lazhs1z6Rl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_kulrp54qXc1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|link=Nathan kress ypl87so2yokiy2k7.jpg|link=Nathan Kress Nathan-Kress-profile.jpg Nathan-Kress2.jpg x_ce93d3ea.jpg 185414267.jpg imagesCAE0Z92K.jpg Nathan kress2.jpg nathan-kress5423.jpg nathan-kress3.jpg nathan-kress4.jpg nathan-kress5.jpg Tumblr lcvnvplOdo1qaw8i4o1 1280.png tumblr_lcvnlnAhhL1qaw8i4o1_1280.jpg|Sheirk Nathan Kress 1.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg tumblr_ldu9wgdoGQ1qaw8i4o1_400.jpg Nathan Kress cool isn't he.jpg nathan-kress6.jpg Nkk.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 306718.jpg Nathan - Kress.jpg Freddiesam.jpg|Nathan and Jennette Vfnzt37mi075v5ni.jpg|Nathan and Miranda 179390 183726144981987 100000337495235 518644 7488300 n(1).jpg Icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly gallery 0610 18HR.jpg Gggugo9.jpg Goofynathan.gif 706640co.jpg Tumblr-kzyw82ofrh1qaw8i4o1-500 rla.jpg tumblr_lfijwbx3Xd1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg 220px-Jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg Freddie Benson.jpg ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.22.06 PM.png Nk.png Tv icarly011.jpg Nathan Kress 03.jpg Nathan1.jpg Creddie Magic.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg Nathan Kress 05.jpg Nathan Kress 06.jpg Nathan Kress 07.png Cukey.jpg Nathan kress cukey.jpg Jathan 19.jpg Bilde-500x374.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg NatanVsFreddie.jpg nk2011event.jpg nkpilot.jpg nkspeeddawg.jpg tumblr_ldi26n4sHi1qzyxv8o1_500.gif tumblr_ldi2k4SVh41qzyxv8o1_400.gif 197315 199839690040816 148845095140276 669743 4589268 n.jpg 41060 438948238307 134265793307 5102673 2110904 n.jpg Ipwventirecast.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) 461px-Captureddsd.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 388px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg tumblr_lj3rjoHhRm1qca5pro1_r2_500.gif Adorable nathan kress.jpg Stylish Freddie.jpg Tumblr lk2qxjr27X1qj1m4jo1 500.jpg Newnewnew.png Icarly-s4-36HR.jpg Icarly-s4-35HR.jpg Fd.png Cvxvvx.png IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 07).jpg|"Uh, Nathan?" ... "Yeah, I'm good! Thanks, Dan!" IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 09).jpg|Neither Nathan nor Victoria seemed to want to let go. :) X2 642125a.png|Miranda's photo of Nathan. 0.PNG 33.PNG nm1.jpg nm2.jpg nm3.jpg nm4.jpg nm5.jpg nm6.jpg nm7.jpg nm8.jpg nm9.jpg nm10.jpg nm11.jpg nm12.jpg nm13.jpg Tumblr lb705rZdwc1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb706seCj61qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb7040tlLk1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Nathan-madisen-kungfupanda2.jpg natemadi.jpg nm228640634.jpg natemadi2.jpg natemadi3.jpg natemadi4.jpg natemadi5.jpg tumblr_lj31bfRZEc1qgcvsbo1_500.jpg Images4.jpg Natelexi.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-09.jpg Nathan-kress-iparty-victorious-07.jpg Thing 32171296 l piknic.jpg Lexi and friend with iCarly cast.jpg Birthday breakfast.jpg Iparty-15.jpg Iparty-5.jpg 65139004.jpg|Madisen Hill w/Nathan June 2011 Nadisenmcbday.jpg 333261575.jpg 333259585.jpg large_upload.jpg Mcjn.png nathankress.jpg|Nathan Kress on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Nkzooperkeeperpremiere.jpg tumblr_lno9cf4ZhB1qkmej0o1_500.jpg Nathan Kresshtd.jpg nmpic.jpg 340407539.jpg|City of Hope visit July 7, 2011 via Nathan's twitpics 340407539NK.jpg NKshoes.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-03.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-01.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-02.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-04.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-05.jpg SamFreddieshockedCarlychosen.jpg C.jpg Wallpaper-10-icarly-5380078-1280-1024.jpg ICarly-13.jpg Iparty with victorious cast.jpg Seddie.PNG Nathan and jennette edit.jpg Jathantb71111-14edit.jpg Nathan and jennette .jpg Jathantb71111-9edit.jpg Jathantb71111-15.jpg Jathantb71111-14.jpg Jathantb71111-11.jpg Jathantb71111-13.jpg Jathantb71111-12.jpg Jathantb71111-10.jpg Jathantb71111-9.jpg Jathantb71111-8.jpg Jathantb71111-7.jpg Jathantb71111-6.jpg Jathantb71111-5.jpg Jathantb71111-4.jpg Jathantb71111-3.jpg Jathantb71111-2.jpg Jathantb71111-1.jpg Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif nmsuperman.jpg nkcoh.jpg nateFirenzecafe.jpg Ej.jpg NMAviator.jpg Mz9zi.jpg Njidsaf.jpg Tumblr lp29scMWKL1qfzrmdo1 500.jpg nkmhpink.jpg Tumblr lpd3rhP6Uj1qe16ako1 400.jpg nk2011CRUISE.jpg Daniella-Monet-Nathan-Kress.jpg 269447_170179133047353_146188718779728_413425_5950395_n.jpg 270883_170166826381917_146188718779728_413398_4234204_n.jpg tumblr_lp5hz37rjn1qfzrmdo1_250.jpg tumblr_lpjgtedmWR1qfzrmdo1_400.jpg tumblr_lpo7c9HgLL1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo7fhBvhG1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo7lcMZ2V1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8gmCz7A1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8om5cJR1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8weLZid1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo934YhAB1qip21l.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 461px-Captureddsd.jpg Tumblr lpotnkRERG1qehjq8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lponuyLhJm1qgrg2oo1 500.png Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png 281533 246347085388705 143106629046085 800357 4827956 n.jpg 254764 246347042055376 143106629046085 800354 2077291 n.jpg 284548 246347008722046 143106629046085 800352 141672 n.jpg 223658 246480108708736 143106629046085 800818 1738400 n.jpg 224586 246480125375401 143106629046085 800819 3687024 n.jpg 281525 246480088708738 143106629046085 800817 3730943 n.jpg Nickelodeoncruise (6).jpg Nickelodeoncruise (12) 0.JPG Tumblr lpf1zt9E6u1qe16ako1 500.png 223645 10150329855026318 120551431317 9231475 4819277 n.jpg Icarly 9.jpg Mükemmeeeeel.jpg Tumblr lpvx3aAzdx1qesmejo1 500 - Copy.jpg Tumblr lpvx3aAzdx1qesmejo1 500.jpg 77px-Njcqa3.jpg 368358435.jpg Nkcruise2011profpic.jpg tumblr_lq8qjcvyx01r208lco1_500.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg Tumblr llx0noHPto1qf792mo1 500.jpg 4jfuoe.jpg axzmo.jpg qyrzc.jpg scmpb.jpg sw5fp.jpg wstoc.jpg ycsvg.jpg ysbzm.jpg NKprofpic.jpg Tumblr lqfv7zKgDA1qeb7eso2 250.gif Tumblr lqfv7zKgDA1qeb7eso1 250.gif Tumblr lqfqti9wVD1qeb7eso1 400.gif 381696301.jpg Tumblr lqjvt0OsN91qlx91jo1 400.gif Tumblr lqjq8vwNVy1qesmejo1 500.gif 367185916.jpg 367188579.jpg 373206014.jpg Nathan8.jpg MHNKarticle.jpg 394875459.jpg 394875459 - Copy.jpg Tumblr lrfp4vwk7i1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfi6xHdY01qesmejo3 250.gif Tumblr lrfi6xHdY01qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo5 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo3 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo2 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrff5ozqz91qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfe9uEg0Q1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo1 r1 250.gif AZiFGLUCQAETdUa.jpg victorious-helen-back-again-04.jpg tumblr_lr6s40clZS1qaw8i4o1_1280.jpg|Dana DeLaGarza, Nathan, Adam Cagely shooting a movie in ATL tumblr_lrozddrUfp1qd8z57o1_500.jpg|Nathan and Dan's other show Victorious 403588283 - edit.jpg 403588283.jpg 403562593.jpg 404535676.jpg Tumblr lrzi3iF5xR1qesmejo1 500.jpg 496w.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011-3.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011-2.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo8 250.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo5 400.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo2 250.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls1flmTAYy1qml30o.jpg Tumblr ls1czqc8TR1r21jfyo6 500.jpg Tumblr ls08jfcIat1qbb7qqo1 500.png Tumblr ls1fctZkZf1qium1yo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls1czqc8TR1r21jfyo3 500.jpg Tumblr ls1ia9QxlA1qium1yo1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1c3tBpMc1qbq90t.jpg tumblr_ls08zh4YMZ1qagawvo1_500.png tumblr_ls02xmrgNB1qary12o1_400.jpg 406536117.jpg tumblr_ls1qi9i5CQ1qeeagco1_500.png tumblr_ls1o83qjea1qeeagco1_500.png tumblr_ls1rli0Eqv1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr ls1u8iuQXE1qesmejo1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1timb0mr1qbb7qqo1_500.png Natenoahavanwwdop.jpg Nathannoahwhoowwdop2011.jpg natadamgriffatl.jpg|Nathan with co-stars Adam and Griff on movie set in Atlanta Sept. 2011 nathanwhoowwdop2011.jpg nathanwhoowwdop2011-2.jpg nathanrunningmovieatl.jpg|Nathan looking at his lines ATL movie-set Sept 2011 tumblr_ls4t7d6c6f1qg39l6o1_500.jpg 300275_186083694800392_135093393232756_391668_1566375264_n.jpg tumblr_ls51qrbcF01r1pquvo2_400.png Nathan11.jpg tumblr_ls73flWMKC1qhpmmto1_500.jpg 71256198.jpg tumblr_ls6ym5YNIm1r3nrduo1_500.png Tumblr lsjrwf3SjL1qesmej.jpg Tumblr lsj221w2CG1qesmejo1 400.jpg NKaussie'sKCas.jpg Tumblr lsjy9lOtXk1qfihi1o1 400.png|Baby Freddie aka Nathan tumblr_lskqtquXgz1qjqms4.jpg Jnhost2011akcas.jpg jmakas2.JPG nksaussiefan.JPG tumblr_lspeowOmWm1r3nrduo1_500.png Tumblr lspdy2eoIR1qesmejo2 500.jpg Tumblr lspe32JSuI1qesmej.jpg Tumblr lspdt1GVXL1qesmejo1 500.jpg tumblr_lspg9ng9Je1r1pquvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsp9eq6lgO1qan3zqo1_500.jpg nkchoo2.JPG nkchoa3.JPG nkchoa1.JPG Tumblr lsj2a4BFhf1qesmejo1 r1 500.jpg 418px-Tumblr lsvrz4JdbS1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsq0edcPBR1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt67jfNrAK1qesmejo2 500.gif Tumblr lt67jfNrAK1qesmejo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lt7pmqr1XW1qe16ako1 500.png Tumblr lt70exkJFz1qetfkno2 500.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak3.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak2.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak.jpg nkmotorcycle.png Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500jn - Copy.jpg Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500jn.jpg nkbnt-2.PNG nkbnt-1.JPG nkjmfan2011cruise.JPG nkrmc2011.JPG nkrmc2011-2.JPG tumblr_ltjug0GHjA1r2x088o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltjug0GHjA1r2x088o2_400.jpg tumblr_ltjydcMXLK1qesmejo1_500.png tumblr_ltlb74Bldh1r4nza9o1_400.jpg|Nathan & his girlfriend Madi Hill Ronald McDonald Event 10/23/11 tumblr_ltqhcayMTN1qmot6g.jpg Aczjw20CMAA7KEP.jpg|Nathan & actress Lacey Chabert at City of Hope Hospital 10/27/11 tumblr_ltuc28lAuo1qd34zeo1_500.png.jpg tumblr_ltufivDMrn1r2x58o.jpg tumblr_ltue4b5Zwx1qgx7pbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltue4b5Zwx1qgx7pbo2_500.jpg tumblr_ltuicn3BV51qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuifuE2AG1qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuidySrpt1qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuiewte0k1qaqt2s.jpg 436368498.jpg 436368498 - Copy.jpg tumblr_ltutmd6hec1qd1bkgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltut2yJwGY1qm95zeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu1u3vqC7o1qk2r7zo1_500.png 440775570.jpg Tumblr lu46krKiUl1qesmejo1 500.jpg natemadi1111.jpg|Nathan & his girlfriend Madisen Hill out to dinner Nov. 11 tumblr_lu929fSIAT1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu9bxi0d7M1qk2r7zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu73ggpp7f1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg nkcastgoyl.JPG|Game of Your Life Promo photo tumblr_lugxjcYUOO1qa4d6so1_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so1_500.jpg|Nathan in NBC's Game of Your Life Movie Still w/ Titus and Adam tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so2_500.jpg|Nathan as Phillip Reese in Game of Your Life tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so4_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so3_500.jpg phillipandsara.jpg natetitusdanagoyl.jpg nktb1211.JPG|''Bop &TigerBeat'' December 2011 issue Nateleagoyl.jpg Gameofyourlifecast.jpg Gameofyourlifecast2.jpg Dsimtfl.jpg Tumblr lum4fmzY1p1qiwc6p-2.jpg Tumblr lum4fmzY1p1qiwc6p.jpg hrkvzb.jpg Tumblr lupjtefHJZ1qe16ako1 500.jpg Category:Actor images Category:Actor Galleries Category:Actors Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Images